


come away with me

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentioned Past Character Death, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's insane to look for that change from someone who was there when everything started going to absolute shit. Maybe Stiles should go it alone, run away from even the last connection to everything that Beacon Hills is to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/362311.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #149: change
> 
> The ficlet implies the Sheriff's death (beyond current canon), and it's set at an undefined point in the future.

"Just drive," Stiles says, breaking up the silence that filled the car.

His fingers are tugging on the sleeves of his hoodie, and he's staring out of the window of the car like there are answers to something beyond the fogged up glass. His right leg is bouncing up and down with a steady rhythm, too fast to be anything but nerves flooding his whole body. He's breathing steadily now, albeit with echoes of the shakiness that he finally managed to overcome, but his heart is still racing.

"Drive, _please_ ," he says with a little more urgency, a little hint of the panic that he was just fighting moments ago.

"Are you…?"

Derek's voice is like a cold shower and a soothing warm blanket combined. It shouldn't make sense, shouldn't add up for one person's voice to be the stark voice of reason while it's comforting Stiles like very few things in his life ever did.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure," he says, but his voice is vibrating with hesitation. "I need to… just, _please_ , drive."

There's nothing more left for him in this town, nothing to hold him back. He's lost everything in the last few months, and the things and people he _didn't_ lose can and will make it without him. What he needs is something different, _somewhere_ different, away from the town that swallows people whole. He has to get away from it all, from the memories and the pain, away from everything he still loves so much but can't stay around.

The pack, his friends, the reminders of a family that is now all gone, it's all packed into a town just small enough to be a constant thrumming reminder of the things that aren't.

He needs _change_.

And maybe it's insane to look for that change from someone who was there when everything started going to absolute shit. Maybe Stiles should go it alone, run away from even the last connection to everything that Beacon Hills is to him. But the idea of being alone is frightening, terrifying in ways he doesn't want to face, doesn't have the strength for yet.

He's not going to admit it out loud; he's not ready for confessions that would turn his own _and_ Derek's world upside down. But there's a little voice whispering in the back of his mind, and it's telling him that he needs his anchor, that he needs to be tethered to humanity somehow, now that everything else is gone. Derek is that for him, whether Stiles likes it or not -- he does, he's known way before the final blow the universe dealt him -- he has been from the moment they met in the woods years ago.

"Okay," Derek says finally, turning to the road ahead of them.

The Camaro's engine rumbles in a familiar way, and it's soothing in ways that Stiles can't put into words. He continues staring out of the window at the town he grew up in, silently saying his goodbye to places he might be able to visit again in the future.

"Keep your claws out of the upholstery," Derek grumbles when they're driving past the school, and Stiles only turns to flash his blue eyes at him.

Then, for the first time in a long while, he smiles.

"Some things don't change, do they, sourwolf?" Stiles asks, and he doesn't turn back to the window.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
